Hole In The Wall
by crophop
Summary: When financial times are tough, people tend to pick up a second job. Shizune just really likes her's. !F/!F/F, glory hole, oral, futa, threesome, cream pie


"You're late!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Shizune hurried passed to large black man into the bar. The man followed her in, hovering just behind her. The whole establishment reeked of booze and sex. It was filled with the low life scum that Shizune would usually see in a prison. Some of the men ogled her ass and chest as she walked across the floor. Some of the more perverted ones whistled at her.

"What was it this time, huh? Did the Hokage wrap you up with paperwork? Or did you find a nice fat dick to suck?"

Shizune kept walking to the back of the bar, "Paperwork."

"In my office."

Shizune followed the man into his office, closing the door behind her. His office was just like the bar floor but cleaner. The smell was just as pungent, but it was somehow more bearable than it was outside. He sat down in a leather chair behind a desk, Shizune took a seat across from him. The man reached beneath the desk and grabbed a bottle of bourbon and two glasses, filling both. One he pushed to Shizune, the other he held in his hand, occasionally taking a sip.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a day job you know."

"None of the other girls have this problem. All of them get here in time for their shift. Why can't you?"

"I told you when I signed up that I have fickle hours. Sometimes I get out early, sometimes I have to stay late. That's just how it is. We discussed this when I started and you still agreed to have me."

The man took a longer sip of his bourbon, thinking about his judgement. "Fine, but remember, if you weren't my highest earner, I'd fire you in a heartbeat."

"I know." Shizune grabbed her glass and downed the bourbon in one shot. She slammed the glass back onto the desk and walked back out of the office. The man just leaned back in his chair and sipped on his bourbon some more.

Shizune walked across the floor, aimed at the bathroom. Along the way, someone slapped her ass and another groped her. It was all part of the job. Ignoring it as best she could, she walked into the bathroom with the sign "Relaxation" nailed to the front, nodding to the guard in front of it.

The bathroom was moderately clean. Sinks lined the left of the room and narrow stalls all along the right. With a sigh, Shizune picked out a stall near the center and locked herself inside. Instead of a toilet, this stall had a small stool with a sign on it. Shizune hung the sign on the door, displaying "For Use" to anyone who walked in. Finally, Shizune lifted off the kimono, and hung it on a hook. All that was left was her g-string, she never wore a bra, too much chafing. She removed two coverings, both on the same wall, to reveal two holes. With her shift begun, Shizune waited for her first customer.

A few minutes went by, leaving Shizune bored beyond belief. Usually, her first customer came pretty quickly and kicked off a near endless stream of cock and cum. Finally, ten minutes into her shift, she doors cracked open. "Enjoy your time" from the guard in front was all Shizune could hear before she heard the door close. She could tell from the uneven footsteps that two people walked in.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Shizune readied herself for the start. Both cocks pressed through at the same time, relieving any sense of regret that Shizune had before starting. The cock on her left was a pale white. It was thick and long, just how Shizune liked them. The tip was already leaking precum, urging Shizune to hurry. The cock on her right was similar. It was of a darker hue, slightly tanned. Though not as long as the first cock, it was easily thicker. It throbbed, but did not leak any precum.

A smile working onto her face, Shizune grabbed both cocks and started to rub them. She continued to rub the one on her right, but the one on her left looked attractive. Maybe it was the way the light glinted off the precum, maybe it was the overall size and shape. To Shizune, it did not really matter. She left her stool, kneeling in front of the cock. With a little lick, she began to tease the recipient with years of experience. She would work the cock right to the edge, then stop before anything came of it. While she paused to let the cock relax, she would do the same to the second cock.

Eventually, the cock on the right throbbed hard. Before Shizune could react, a glob of cum smacked her in the face. It was quickly followed by a second and third. Her reaction time too slow, Shizune simply basked in the glory of her facial. She licked some cum off her lips and savored the taste. The salty tang made her forget about everything else, it was all that mattered. Her high soon faded and she began to focus on the left cock as the right one retreated. With the cock down her throat and eyes closed, Shizune failed to notice the door to her stall open. A girl walked in, standing over her.

"I never got to use your mouth." Shizune looked to see Tenten standing above her. The tan cock was attached between her legs. Before Shizune could recover from her shock, Tenten grabbed her and lifted her up. Keeping the other cock in her mouth, Tenten maneuvered Shizune around until she was behind the bathroom slut. Shizune was dragged up as Tenten held her legs. All she could feel was Tenten throb against her lower entrance, only separated by a thin fabric.

Tenten moved aside the silly g-string and begins to tease Shizune the same way she was teased. The thick cock head rubbed slowly up and down against Shizune's pussy, making her wet in the process. Tenten would thrust a little, barely spreading open Shizune, before stopping. Soon, Tenten was rubbing her entire cock up and down Shizune's sopping cunt. Shizune was moaning on the other dick, deepthroating it, hoping for a prize orgasm.

Tenten stopped her teasing as lined up a straight shot. In one, hard thrust, Tenten drove into Shizune. All the teasing from earlier came back to serve its purpose. Shizune was so wet that Tenten was able to go balls deep in one thrust. That one thrust brought Shizune to an edge. With her body teetering on the edge of an orgasm, Shizune's mind blanked. All she knew at that moment was the fat cock buried deep inside her. However, her mind was replaced by an orgasm seconds later.

Shizune moans were muffled by the now throbbing cock on the other side of the stall. A deep pressure was placed on her nethers. Slowly, but surely, it spread to her entire lower body. Her toes curled as she came. Her pussy clamped down on Tenten's cock as more natural lube shot out of her. Her orgasm would have only lasted a few seconds at best, but Tenten was too horny to stop.

With unrelenting force, Tenten pulled out and thrust again. Shizune's orgasm and provided enough lube to let Tenten keep going, even through the tightening orifice. Tenten never slowed down. Her cock pounded in and out of Shizune for the remainder of her minute long orgasm. Just as it died down, Tenten brought on another one. With another mind shattering thrust, Tenten had kept Shizune in a fuck lock, preventing her from doing anything else but suck in the pleasure.

This time, Shizune was not alone. Both cock throbbed inside her, and all three came at the same time. Tenten froze inside Shizune, pressing her up against the wall, the other cock stuck throbbing in her throat. Shizune's cunt tightened again, her orgasm rippling through her lower body. Soon, Tenten joined with throbs of her own. Simultaneously, ropes of cum were ejected into Shizune's pussy and throat that the same time. Her body temperature increased as the cum inside her increased.

Just as suddenly as it began, the orgasm fest was over. Tenten pulled out of Shizune, allowing her to finally fall of the dick in the wall which receded moments later. Tenten pulled up her pants and turned to Shizune who was now a panting wreck, covered in cum.

"I knew you would be worth the money. I'll have to spend more time at the Hokage's office now." Without a response from Shizune, Tenten walked out of the stall. Before Shizune was fully aware of her surroundings, she heard Tenten say, "Told you it was fun, Ino," just before the door slammed shut.


End file.
